The Song of Mystery
The Song Of Mystery is the fifth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. Premise Kids are being spookafied by the flute-playing Que Horrifico. Synopsis The children of Crystal Cove are being turned into monsters by a creature named Que Horrifico scaring all of the adults in town. As a result, they abandon their children who are being quarantined by the town and run for their lives. Fred and the gang try to solve the mystery, but get arrested. Then, Scooby and Shaggy are eating. Velma then appears, saying that Shaggy should stop saying "like" and start wearing new pants. Meanwhile, Fred is getting tutored by an intelligent kid named Mary Anne Gleardan, who claims she should be in college. The tutor says she wants to join the city council, but is too "young." Then the gang go to a vacant house on the street Que Horrifico mostly appears. Scooby and the gang disguise themselves as a family, thinking Que Horrifico would show up to turn Shaggy and Scooby, disguised as children, into one of her kid-minions. Que Horrifico then showed up to get Shaggy and Scooby, but gets caught in one of Fred's traps. Unfortunately, Que Horrifico calls its kid-minions to help the monster out of the trap, and the minions start chasing the gang around the vacant house. When Fred, Daphne, and Velma are cornered by the kid-minions next to the TV, Velma accidentally presses the remote, causing the TV to open. The kid-minions then start to sit down, and take off their masks. The kid-minions turn out to be the kids, with masks, fake hair, and fake fangs. Que Horrifico, hanging out of the window, says "What are you doing? You're ruining everything!", and then jumps out, after Fred and the gang start to chase it. Que Horrifico then gets trapped in one of Fred's nets and Sheriff Stone and the Mayor find the gang and a trapped Que Horrifico. Que Horrifico then turns out to be Mary Anne Gleardan, and she says her plan was to get rid of all the parents in Crystal Cove, so there would be no one in her way for ruling the town. Sheriff Stone arrests Mary Ann (even though shes a kid) while ranting to her about the Que Horrifico merchandises that Crystal Cove made because of her plot. Later that night at the radio station, as Angel Dynamite rewards the gang with pizza, Shaggy tells Velma that he prefers his own baggy pants to the ones that Velma bought him. Cast and characters Villains * Que Horrifico/Mary Anne Gleardan * Spookafied kids (redeemed) Suspects Culprits Locations * Crystal Cove ** Crystal Cove High School ** Baywosenthal home ** Luis de Potrillo's home ** K-Ghoul Notes/trivia * UK premiere date: 28th October, 2010. * Velma says that Shaggy has worn his trademark red pants since the eigth grade. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconstitencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * When the gang drove through Crystal Cove during the fire, Shaggy said "Like" again, as in response to Velma, "Yeah! Like the whole town is spookified", no rubber band is heard snapping. ** Possibly Velma was too horrified by what she saw to enforce the rule. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Season One, Volume 2 DVD released May 10, 2011. Quotes Category:Episodes featuring Angel Dynamite Category:Episodes featuring Angie Dinkley Category:Episodes featuring Fred Jones, Sr. Category:Episodes featuring Sheriff Bronson Stone Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 episodes